Le retour du fils
by Yuzuki01
Summary: Jack avait cru à une hallucination, mais le machin vert était bien là. Histoire totalement improbable et délibérément débile. Langage pouvant choquer, mais c'est ça qu'est bon. ONE SHOT à sous entendus yaoi.


ATTENTION, ATTENTION ! La grande Yuzuki01 est de retour ! Pour le mauvais et pour le pire ! Et cette fois-ci c'est un crossover en partenariat avec ElodieDalton. FUYEZ ! (Nan mais je déconne hein...) Allez : BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

"_Yoho! Yoho__! __A pirate's life for me !". _

Une voix mal assurée s'élevait au sein de l'épaisse pénombre, chantant négligemment à plein poumons durant que les moussaillons dormaient. Et cette musique inécoutable durait maintenant depuis une bonne heure, martyrisant les oreilles animales trainant sur le pont. Le Black-Pearl voguait depuis maintenant plus de six longs mois, aucuns galions ne c'étaient présentés, Tortuga et ses délicieuses compagnies étaient encore loin, la nourriture commençait même à manquer, et la dernière bouteille de rhum fut la cause de ce chant une fois vidée. Même si la situation semblait des plus mauvaises, le flamboyant et quelque peu bourré capitaine croyait dur comme fer à l'arrivée d'un eldorado dans les cinq minutes suivantes. Il fallait dire que le grand optimiste qu'était Jack Sparrow n'avait pas toujours les pieds sur terre dès qu'il touchait au liquide ambré. Le constat de la situation l'avait effrayé alors qu'il essayait de s'endormir quelques heures plus tôt, il avait alors noyé ses soucis et prit exceptionnellement le rôle de vigie à la place de Cotton pour cette seule et unique nuit, mais tenir la barre n'était plus vraiment son occupation principale...

Alors qu'il entamait son quatrième refrain en si bémol majeur, il lui sembla apercevoir une faible lueur au loin. Une partie de sa conscience le poussait à rester éloigné, seuls les morts pouvaient se déplacer en de pareilles eaux, mais sa curiosité fut piquée au vif et Jack ne put s'empêcher de parcourir la distance qui s'éparait la lumière de son bâtiment. Chaque mètre dévoilait un peu plus la source de la lueur, et petit à petit se dévoila une frêle barque, transportant un étrange personnage. Jack aperçut un corps fin habillé d'un collant et d'une tunique d'un vert trop clinquant pour être admissible, le tout surmonté d'une masse blonde emprisonnée par un bandana _légèrement_ scintillant. Le capitaine regarda éberlué la créature s'amarrer et monter agilement jusqu'au pont supérieur le plus normalement du monde, faisant face, raide comme la justice devant un Jack Sparrow à la bouche grande ouverte.

_«Je le savais, les gnomes existent ! _» fut la seule parole qu'il réussit à sortir.

« _Veuillez Messire, ne pas me comparer à ces vils créatures. Je me nomme GreenSword, fils de Legolas GreenLeaf, seigneur elfique de la terre de Fangh_. »

Dire que Jack était perdu était peu dire, il lançait désespérément des regards d'incompréhension la plus totale au gnome s'appelant Greenmachin ou un truc du genre. Il regarda le cadavre de la bouteille de rhum d'un air suspicieux avant de se retourner vers l'étrange chose qui était à bord de son bâtiment. Bâtiment ? Un inconnu au sein de son beau, son merveilleux, son précieux BlackPearl ? A toute hâte, il tenta de dégainer son épée, qui visiblement s'était dupliquée et ne voulait pas sortir, s'empêtrant dans sa chemise et le poussant à une danse des plus ridicules en essayer de la dégager. GreenSword posa un regard déconcerté et quelque peu hautain sur son nouveau compagnon avant d'enchainer, n'ayant cure des gestes étranges de l'humain :

« _Je n'ai, messire, pas eu l'honneur d'entendre votre nom, vous ne semblez pourtant pas appartenir à la race naine ?_ »

La voix devenait de syllabe en syllabe plus dure et froide, faisant sentir à Jack qu'il faudrait un jour répondre s'il voulait rester entier.

« _Qui suis-je ? Mais je suis le capitaine Sparrow ! Et tu te trouves sur mon bâtiment, le sublime Black Pearl, roi des mers et piège à filles, l'ami ! Dis-moi… t'es sûr que t'es pas une fille, ma mignonne, tu me sembles bien trop jolie pour porter les couleurs de la masculinité ? Alors, ma belle, je te montre ma chambre ?_ »

Il va sans dire que l'alcool avait fait des ravages et Jack s'écroula endormi sur GreenSword alors qu'il approchait une main libidineuse vers le torse de l'inconnu, qui visiblement n'avait pas tout comprit au langage étrange de l'homme, ne retenant que « _Sparrow _»… L'avait-il enfin trouvé ?

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut sa tête lourde et douloureuse qui rappela à Jack les excès de la nuit précédente. Des brides de souvenirs confus se bousculaient aux portes de sa mémoire, d'où ressortait une jolie blonde habillée de vert flashy sur qui il avait eu la délicatesse de s'écrouler. Mais comment était-il arrivé jusqu'à sa cabine ? Si ses souvenirs étaient justes, il s'était endormi sur le pont et maintenant, il se retrouvait allongé sur son lit. La demoiselle avait dû le trainer jusqu'ici ou ses hommes l'avaient retrouvé, et auraient ainsi bravés l'interdiction de rentrer dans ses appartements. Alors qu'il commençait à débattre intérieurement sur la punition à adopter pour cette intrusion, il se retourna et se retrouva bizarrement face à une masse dense de cheveux blonds. Alors la coquine l'avait bien ramené ici… il avait peut-être fait des folies de son corps tout compte fait…dommage qu'il ne s'en remémore pas, la partie avait dû être fameuse. A peine commençait-il à fantasmer sur cette hypothétique nuit que la créature à ses côtés commença à bouger, faisant voler en éclat les songes du pirate. Premièrement, elle était habillée, deuxièmement, elle avait une pomme d'Adam. Un homme avait dormi contre lui. Sa réputation était foutue si quelqu'un le découvrait. Il commença à agiter les épaules de l'homme de plus en plus violement jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ouvre des yeux ensommeillés et intrigués.

« _Pourrais-je savoir quelle est la raison d'un pareil réveil ?_ »

« _Il y a, gamin, que tu es dans mon lit qui n'accepte pour autre que moi, que des personnes pourvues d'un beau décolleté. Or, à ce que je vois, t'es aussi plat qu'une planche à pain_. »  
« _J'ai déjà dû subir l'inconfort de votre odeur et de votre poids en vous trainant jusqu'en votre lit, il me semblait normal de m'y reposer. Estimer vous heureux de n'avoir point dormi sur le tapis, vos gestes déplacés m'auraient bien moins incommodé durant la nuit._ »

Cette chose verte osait l'insulter en plus. Ni tenant plus, la capitaine dégaina l'épée dormant à ses côtés et la pointa juste sous le nez de GreenSword.

« _J'ai, mon joli, l'un des plus gros mal de tête de l'histoire de la piraterie, et crois-moi dans ce domaine, on est fort ! De plus, ta tête me revient pas et j'ai toujours eu des problèmes avec les blondinets dans ton genre, et t'as le culot de venir m'enmerder à bord de mon bâtiment et de dormir à mes côtés ! T'as du courage pour un futur eunuque !_ »

GreenSword regarda Jack d'un air blasé, et écarta d'un doigt la pointe de l'épée en se levant. Le jeu commençait à mal tourner et il fallait bien qu'il lui annonce la nouvelle. La nuit avait été longue le sommeil ne venant pas, il avait longtemps regardé le pirate et les rares indications que son père lui avait données, l'avaient mené à cette conclusion.

« _Des problèmes avec les blonds… peut-être que cette couleur vous rappelle une aventure passée… _» Dit-il sombrement.

« _Oh tu sais moi, blondes, brunes ou rousses, peut m'importe du moment qu'elles me sont appétissantes !_ »

« _Je parlais plutôt d'une aventure qui vous aurait laissée un goût étrange…père_… »

Ca y est, le mot était lâché. GreenSword fixait intensément Jack en l'attente d'une réaction, la plus minime soit-elle afin de savoir si enfin il allait le reconnaître, mais voulait-il vraiment comme père d'un pirate débauché, qui visiblement, n'avait pas la même notion de la propreté que le peuple elfique ?

« _Père… Comment ça père ? C'est qu'il débloque le gnome vert ! Et puis même si je ne doute pas d'avoir un ou deux rejetons quelque part, vu la myriade de femme ayant profitée de mon splendide et merveilleux corps, je le saurais si j'avais un blondinet efféminé dans la famille… Et comment elle était ta mère ?, si elle était joliment roulée, je pourrais reconsidérer la question._ »

Ah… voilà qui allait être dur à expliquer pour l'elfe… Le pirate allait le prendre pour un fou, et il serait tout à fait légitime qu'il le provoque en duel après ça, mais la curiosité et la nécessité poussait GreenSword à cet extrême.

« _C'est que, père, ma conception ne fut pas des plus normales. Il arrive, certes rarement, qu'un mâle elfique, auteur de grands exploits et n'ayant pas trouvé une promise à sa hauteur, doive se… transformer en une… femme, afin de garder son potentiel génétique et de continuer à chercher un donneur valable parmi les hommes. Ce que j'essais de vous dire, c'est que, techniquement, je n'ai pas de mère, mais deux pères, Legolas et vous_. »

Jack Sparrow était comme interdit et bloqué dans une même position depuis que le petit lui avait débité son histoire, il y a quand même plus de vingt minutes. Il arborait un sourire nerveux et ses yeux bougeaient frénétiquement, à l'image de ses pensées. Il repassait le discours en boucle et tentait d'en comprendre le message, mais quand il arrivait à la conclusion qu'il avait couché avec un homme, son cerveau effaçait tout et recommençait à chercher un sens. Et puis de toute façon, cela ne pouvait être vrai, techniquement parlant, deux hommes ne pouvaient enfanter, et encore moins se transformer en femme, enfin si en travelo mais bon… GreenSword qui le regardait et qui comprenait le trouble intérieur du pirate crut bon de débloquer la situation.

« _Les mages de mon monde ont des pouvoirs surprenants, et leurs potions sont connues pour leur efficacité jusqu'au porte des terres du milieu. Il n'est donc pas étonnant qu'il puisse transformer et changer de sexe une personne, à fortiori un elfe, qui a naturellement des gènes plus réceptifs à cette manipulation, il garde simplement leur oreilles pointues lors de la transformation. Quand vous avez rencontré mon père, il était bel et bien une femme, et il vous a choisit grâce à votre renommé, bien que vous soyez pirate, c'est pour cela qu'il a choisit votre monde, afin de vous retrouver. Vous devriez être honoré de ce choix plus que prestigieux._ »

Jack commençait à croire le récit et cherchait à son grand damne un travelo dans ses aventures passées. Une fois qu'il eu comprit qu'il avait couché avec une femme blonde et séduisante à en juger par la physiologie de GreenSword, il se remémora chaque femme avait qui il avait passé du bon temps, certains visages restaient flous, la faute à l'alcool qu'il buvait durant ces soirées surement. Pourtant il se rappela d'une femme aux oreilles étrangement pointues, qui enchainait peinte après peinte lors d'un concours de buveurs de bière dans l'un des bars de Tortuga. Elle résistait admirablement bien à cet alcool et Jack y vit une adversaire à sa hauteur, proposa alors de passer à un défi plus dur, à celui qui boirait le plus de rhum. Il avait naturellement gagné le concours, la donzelle ne semblant pas habituée au liquide ambrée et ils avaient finit par coucher ensemble, au plus grand ravissement de Jack, quand il découvrit que la charmante demoiselle était encore pucelle. Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin, qu'ils apprirent tout deux les noms respectifs de l'autre et purent fuir tout deux chacun de leur côté afin de cuver plus aisément. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Leag… Greleaf… GreenLeaf !

Il avait hurlé le dernier mot, et GreenSword le regarda, s'interrogeant sur la raison de ce brusque appel.

_« Oui ? Vous voulez d'autres précisions ? »_

_« Voyons, qu'y a-t'il ? Tu vois pas que je suis en train de penser, gamin ? »_

_« C'est que vous m'avez appelé, père. »_

_« Comment ça, je t'ai appelé, ça m'étonnerait tient ! Tu t'appelles comment déjà ? »_

_« GreenSword, GreenSword GreenLeaf, père. » _

Ok. Là Jack avait enfin identifié la mère du gnome. Il avait donc bel et bien couché avec un travelo. Et son rejeton était plus efféminé que Pintel en robe… qu'avait donc t'il fait au ciel pour mériter ça ? Bon hormis pillages, débauches et luxure, m'enfin tout de même ça n'allait pas lui envoyer un gnome androgyne comme punition.

_« Donc en résumant, j'ai couché il y a des années avec un travelo elfique et aujourd'hui la marmaille vient chercher qui pourrait bien être son géniteur… et bien mon gars, j'ai été ravi de te revoir, dis à la blondasse que je serais heureux de la noyer. Ciao ! »_

Jack avait débité ça d'une voix enjoué, les yeux fous et cherchant visiblement à éviter de faire face à la réalité. Il se dirigeait vers la porte de sa cabine quand son fils dégaina son épée, ficha la pointe dans le tissus de sa chemise et lui lança d'une voix glaciale :

_« J'ai pour vous, très cher père, bien moins de respect que pour mon lignage elfique et je prierais de ne plus jamais insulter mes ancêtres elfes. Il me semble aujourd'hui clair que mon père a ramassé le dernier des pleutres dans ce bar, et même si ce lien génétique me reliant à vous m'afflige, il est de mon devoir de vous ramener en nos terres, même si vous risquez de la souiller par votre crasse répugnante. » _

_« Et par quel fabuleux miracle espères-tu que je me plis à ta volonté ? Si je suis réellement ton paternel, va falloir que tu m'obéisses et bah tu vois, chui pas bien sûr de vouloir suivre un gnome pré-pubère. Reviens me voir quand tu sauras un homme, avec ça je suis sûr d'être tranquille pour pas mal de temps… » _

_« Je suis, en réalité, bien plus âgé que vous ne pourriez le penser. L'écoulement du temps n'est pas le même en ma contrée, il se pourrait donc que je sois de 10 ans votre ainé… »_

Jack le coupa alors : _« T'es entrain de me dire qu'en plus d'avoir couché avec un travelo, j'ai couché avec un vieillard libidineux ? »_

_« Il me semble que toutes explications de notre système temporel se révèlera vaine face à votre incroyable ignorance. Ce que je tentais de vous dire avant votre grossière interruption, c'est que je n'attends pas de vous que vous vouliez me suivre de votre plein gré, je ne compte point prendre votre position en considération pour cela. Je vais bientôt m'unir par les liens sacrés à ma douce et il est de coutume que les parents de chaque parti soient présents. »_

_« Ooooh une femme alors ? Moi qui te pensais plus attiré par les torses velus… Elle est jolie au moins ? Je dois t'avouer que je suis assez étonné qu'un minet comme toi puisse jouir des charmes de la dite femelle…à moins que tu ne saches pas encore la douceur de l'extase sexuelle ? »_

_« Vos propos sont déplacés, père, l'acte créateur de vie est un moment fort dans la vie d'un jeune elfe, c'est un symbole de prospérité et non un acte dépravé comme vous avez visiblement l'habitude de le vivre. »_

_« L'acte créateur, elle est bonne gamin ! Voyons, les femmes sont, avant d'être nos ennemies une fois la nuit passée, l'un des seuls moyens de découvrir la volupté. On voit bien que tu es encore innocent pour ne pas prendre en compte les multiples plaisirs du sexe. L'acte créateur…on dirait que tu veux déjà avoir des gosses ! »_

_« Mais c'est bien là le but de toute union entre deux cœurs purs. »_

_« Bah, gamin, un conseil de père à fils, retires-toi de la donzelle avant qu'un chiare vienne te réclamer des choses invraisemblables alors que toi t'étais pénard, bon bien sûr, t'avais personne dans ton lit depuis un moment, et ton bateau n'avait plus grand-chose à becter, sans compter que les gars allaient bientôt découvrir qu'il n'y avait plus de rhum… »_

_« Je ne souhaite pas relever le peu de considération que vous avez pour l'essence de vie et de prospérité que représente l'enfant chéri mais ne vous apitoyer pas sur votre sort en vous prenant pour moi. »_

_« Ca mon mignon, j'aurai bien du mal à me prendre pour toi vu tes cheveux... et le peu de masculinité que montre ton collant moulant. Ca en tout cas, ça vient pas de moi…Mais bon, donc en résumé, mon gamin se pointe pour m'annoncer son mariage avec une pouf, il m'insulte et me demande de l'accompagner dans un autre monde… J'y gagne quoi moi ? A par la joie de revoir l'hoooomme de ma vie ? » :_ surjoua Jack d'une voix enamourée.

_« Mon peuple est près à vou_s _récompenser… je parle ici de trésors bien évidemment. »_

C'est après près de trois mois de voyage, une cérémonie et une cuite plus tard que Jack reçut son trésor. Une nuit avec son ancienne amante, amant, enfin Legolas. Tous les trésors ne sont pas d'argent et d'or. Quoique voir la tête de Jack face à l'homme offert dans son lit aurait mérité pas mal d'argent.

FIIIIIIN.

* * *

Bon ok, j'admets, c'est hautement débile. Mais pour ma défense, c'est le fruit d'un bon fou rire. Et de pas mal de connerie, mais j'en reste fière *smile*.


End file.
